


Rio Pt. 2

by Peaches_007



Series: RIO [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: This is my sequel to Rio.
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/ Reader, Rio (Good Girls)/You
Series: RIO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104623
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. "Hey baby"

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this next part about 5 times so now I'm picking from all to put together. Was super nervous about writing it this way a little fluff a little angst but hopefully alot of intruige. Please let me know what you think. Chapter lengths will vary. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

You and Rio had been dating for a few months when you realized you were pregnant. Rhea could tell before you did, and her excitement was contagious. She helped you plan on how you would tell him. You hoped he would be happy. He did always flirt that you would make cute kids together- even before you were dating. Just a few nights ago he talked about expanding your family before you suggested practicing. 

Things were going great with Christopher. Marcus loved that you were- in his words- FINALLY together. Rhea commented on how happy you both seemed and how happy she was for you. The day you planned on telling Rio finally came and you woke up feeling excited. Until Rhea said she’d have to cancel on you last minute for work.

You understood completely even though she seemed off on the phone. You didn’t let it get to you because you were with the man of your dreams and you were carrying his child. You went to the store and got ingredients for dinner, and for dessert. You could hardly contain your smile all day, especially at the thought of how Marcus would react. This was going to be a very new experience for you, but you couldn’t wait to share it with the people you loved most. 

The lights are dim in your apartment as you play soft soul music, and adjust the plates of filet mignon, baby carrots, roasted baby potatoes, and the rolls you desperately attempted to make look like a baby bump but turned out more like boobs, or a butt, even a pair of balls if you tilt your head to the side and-

A knock at the door took you out of your thoughts. You walked up slowly, looking through the peephole, smiling as you open the door. “Hey baby” you say with a giggle as you see Rio look you up and down before licking his lips. “hey mama, are you dinner? Because I have no complaints”, he says before he embraces you. His lips traveling from yours to your neck. You laugh as you shake your head. He pulls back and you take the opportunity to kiss him deeply before pulling back biting your lip and taking his hand and leading him to the dining room “this way, papi” He stops you, pulling your hand back causing your back to meet his chest. He brushes his lips against your neck groaning “you know what that does to me, baby-girl” his free hand gliding along your hip down towards the small slit in your dress caressing your thigh . You look over your shoulder with a smirk “the quicker you eat dinner, the quicker we can get to dessert” you add. 

Once seated, you smile at the look Christopher gives you, like he’s ready to eat you alive. “Baby, you need to eat” you say as a giggle escapes your lips, like it always does when he looks at you that way. “Alright darlin, what did you spoil me with tonight, mama? I see a filet mignon, carrots, is this your ass?” he asks as he holds up a roll causing you both to laugh “no, it was supposed to look like a baby bump” you say casually taking a bite of the potatoes as you keep your gaze down. “Mm these are good” you add. When you finally look up you see the wheels turning as he takes a sip of his wine, his eyes going to your grape juice.

The smile on his face makes tears form in your eyes. He gently gets up from his chair and walks over to you. Pulling your seat back he walks in front of you and bends to his knees in front of you. “It was all that practicing, huh?” he licks his luscious lip again with the look from before present on his face. He nods as he stands, his face straightening. He extends his hand and you confusingly grab it. He pulls you up and begins to walk forward softly pulling you behind him. “Christopher?” you ask confused considering he hadn’t even taken a bite. He turns to smirk at you “I’m ready for my dessert now.”

You spent the night tangled with each other in between the sheets. At one point you were worried the excessive orgasms would be harmful and Rio smirked as he kissed up your body before lying next to you. His arm extended and you snuggled closer, his free hand rubbing over your stomach. The smile never leaving his face. “I love you so much (Y/N)” he says and you share a soft kiss. He pulls you closer, pulling your leg over both of his. He strokes your hair and thigh, causing you to quickly fall asleep.

The next morning you wake up with Christopher’s chest pressed against your back. You hear a vibrating and peak an eye open, looking around. You push your butt back whispering “baby, I think your phone is going off” he groans in response grabbing your hip thrusting his hardened member against you causing your legs to tremble. You smile as you struggle to turn in his embrace. “It could be Marcus” you whisper against his lips. He barely opens his eyes, open enough to see your smiling face looking back. He turns then, pulling you with him as he answers “Yeah?... Nah, I told Mick what we’re doing with the first order. The housewives are taking a trip then and won’t be in town. Yeah.” Click. He turns to you and explains that they were expecting him that morning , but he couldn’t leave his woman alone, naked in bed.


	2. Worried sick

Rio asked if you wanted to go to work with him so he could make sure you were okay, you told him you were confident you wouldn’t make it down the stairs of your apartment even if you wanted to. He smirked before kissing your lips again, finally on his way. For the rest of the day, you were on cloud nine. 

You hadn’t heard from Rio all day, which wasn’t unusual when he was conducting his business. He couldn’t show a weakness. A lot of people wanted his position. The phrase “women wanted him, and men wanted to be him” rang true in his case. 

You were making dinner awaiting Christopher’s arrival, your phone rang. When you answered it was Rhea on the other line asking how he reacted. Reliving the dinner brought tears to your eyes. She was so excited for you and tried to keep her composure knowing you and Christopher wanted to be the first to tell Marcus. You asked if she’d heard from Christopher feeling worried that you hadn’t heard at all from him at this hour. She told you she hadn’t but reassured he would call soon. With that you said your goodbyes and finished setting the table. 

You fell asleep at your dining room table while you waited for him. You couldn’t help taking a couple of bites of your food as you waited. You had been starving. Frustrated, you stand up as you begin to pace as you call his phone. You had already left two voicemails your anger was beginning to grow into worry.

It had been three days now without so much as a text from Rio. You opened the door to your apartment just to see Agent Turner approaching you “sorry agent, I haven’t seen him” you say angrily with your hands up as you turn to your door closing and locking it. “Ms. (Y/N), he’s requested to see you.” Your head whips back quickly and your anger begins to boil “if you so much as touched a hair on his buzzed head so help me” You stop yourself based on the look the agent gives you. 

You agreed to follow behind the agent in your own car. Finally making it to outside of the hospital. You find parking quicker than Turner does and you beat him into the building. “Follow me” he says and you do, trusting that Christopher is okay. You finally reach a hallway when you’re told to stop running by a nurse at one of the many desks you’d passed. You see a nurse coming out of a room looking up from her clipboard. She’s looking between you and the agent and back “you the wife?” you nod your head quickly and she asks “(Y/N)?” “yes yes that’s me. Where is he?” She steps aside and you practically knock the door off of it’s hinges.

You look up and see your boyfriend standing. He’s wearing a black tshirt and jeans and you walk to him a mixture of emotions stumbling around inside of you. You approach him turning him slowly. “Hey, mama” he says as he grabs your arms carefully pulling you to him. “I got a little held up” he says as his hands rub up and down your back and you let out a laugh as the tears fall. You pull back enough to look at him. He steps back with his arms still around you. You slap his chest lightly and scold “you had me worried sick!” “and now?” he asks wrapping his arms tightly around you, his hand going to your head pulling you closer in his embrace. “I’m just glad you’re alive” you answer “me too, darlin’, me too.”

“She’s dead” you say pacing back and forth “tries to kill MY man?” you say angrily your finger pointing to your chest. Your eyes look from in front of you to the floor to Christopher who’s sitting on the couch. “That bitch tries to kill the father of MY child?” you continue. “I’ll kill her. I’ll destroy her.” You say as your hands turn to fists at your sides as you continue to pace.

After calming down, you reassure Christopher you will drive him home. You would be his live-in nurse which brought a dangerous smirk across his lips. “Oh yea?” he asked as his fingers gripped your thigh while you were driving. “Which means, you get to relax and let me take care of you, however I can” you smile briefly looking at him to see him lick his lips. He groans adjusting in his seat “You always do mama” he says and you squeeze your thighs together causing a deep chuckle to escape his lips. 

It had been a few days that Christopher was home. He told you he would be taking care of Beth. He couldn’t risk the stress hurting you or the baby. You were his family and he would be damned if something or someone hurt his family. He told you that he was going to take care of it and you trusted that. 

Marcus was over while Christopher was at work. You met with Rhea during the day and Marcus couldn’t wait to have “Mimi/Momo” time as he so eloquently phrased it. You were sitting next to each other behind your coffee table as you continued your Avenger’s marathon. “Captain America: Civil War” on your screen as you put a puzzle together. It was getting colder so naturally you made hot chocolate. 

Later, you raise your head as you hear the locks on the door as you look down to see Marcus’s head in your lap. Carefully lifting his head from your lap, you maneuver yourself from underneath him to stand and greet your handsome boyfriend. As you approach him you notice the weariness in his face. You wrap your arms around his waist and whisper “wanna talk about it?” he looks into your eyes intensely causing you to worry. Raising his hand to either side of your face he pulls you close as he kisses you deeply. When he slowly pulls away, he rests his forehead against yours and says “not tonight mama, I just want to go to bed” and you nod. “Go ahead and get ready for bed, I’ll put Marcus to bed” you instruct as you watch his tall form walking to your bedroom. 

Marcus was rustling awake as you laid him down in bed. You rubbed his back until you were certain he fell asleep. You kissed his head before standing and walking out of his room. You closed his door carefully before heading to your bedroom, wondering what could be bothering Christopher so much. Entering your room, you close the door. You get undressed before putting on one of Christopher’s shirts paired with sleep shorts. You climb into bed, snuggling up next to Christopher, you lay your head on his bare chest as your fingers trace over his skin. “I love you, you know that?” you ask and he nods “I love you too sweetheart”. 

There’s several moments of silence and you say “we’ll figure whatever it is out. You know that.” He nods again, bringing his hand to caress your cheek, he kisses the top of your head. He begins to sit up and you raise your head. He leans towards you so you lay on your back causing you to smile. You lay back as his head goes to your chest. His hand rests on your stomach. With one hand on his buzzed head, and the other over his arm you rub the soft warm skin back and forth, savoring the moment of his vulnerability being safe with you.


	3. This isn't over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio tells Reader about Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't receive any comments on the 2nd chapter so I was worried interest was lost and then I forgot about it until today... BUT I am posting just in case anyone forgot about this story too.

The next morning you were wrapped in Christopher’s arms. At some point in the night, he moved up your body. Your limbs were tangled but you felt warm and safe. You move your head and kiss Christopher’s face. Small pecks that he would never admit he loved, but he did. He groaned and pulled you into him. “What you trying to do to me?” he asks with his gravely sleep voice that always sends tingles straight to your core. “love you” you say detangling enough so you could straddle him and push him to lay on his back. You watched him as his hands instantly went to your thighs. His eyes were closed but his fingers moved. Back and forth against your skin. Your hands rested on his chest and you leant down and began to kiss his neck and then his chest as your legs slowly moved in between his. 

He let out a soft groan as you continued to maneuver yourself down his body. Lips caressing his skin with soft kisses as you peppered them along the expanse of his muscular chest working your way down to each ridge of his abs. You continue to crawl backwards down his body underneath the covers kissing along the waistband of his briefs while sliding your hand along his stiffened member trapped behind the cloth.

You feel Christopher’s hand gathering your hair and you smirk. With your fingers hooking into his briefs, you begin to inch them down slowly, kissing the skin as it gets exposed to you. You can feel his resolve slowly coming undone with your teasing as his hips raise from the bed to help in his members freedom. He lets out a raspy chuckle when you begin to lick and blow cool air against his exposed skin. 

With the tip of his cock exposed you kiss the skin, leaning forward to lick around the head, taking the tip between your lips, allowing the precum to rest on your tastebuds. He groans as his grip on your hair tightens but stops when you both hear a knock and Marcus’ voice. 

Christopher groans, keeping you in place by your hair as he tells his son you’ll both be right out. You smile against his thigh biting gently. You crawl back up as the blanket falls on your shoulders. 

“This isn’t over darlin’ he says as you pull the waistband up with a light snap, smiling as you lean forward to kiss him quickly before climbing over him to get off the bed. He watches you as you put on a pair of sweatpants and a bra under your tshirt going to the bathroom to freshen up. You were the most beautiful woman in the world to him, inside and out.

Finally, reality came back and he was fearful. He loved you more than he ever imagined he could, but he knew what he had to tell you would crush you. You open the door to your shared bedroom to see Marcus “flying” around the living space with his blanket used as a cape. Turning back to look over your shoulder you smile brightly at the man you couldn’t imagine living without.

You made breakfast, “Avengers” pancakes while Marcus fights off evil doers that threaten to hurt his Mimi. Christopher eventually walks out to see your back turned as you flip your pancakes and Marcus “defending you”. He knew he needed to get to the bottom of his issue, and he knew it was selfish to pretend that everything was fine when life just seemed to be in your favor. 

“Daddy!” Marcus excitedly exclaims running towards his father. Lifting his son over his shoulder he walks towards you. His hand gently caressing your stomach he kisses your lips before he moves away sliding his hand. “I was defending Mimi against hydra!” Marcus explains between giggles as he hangs upside down. 

You turn as you lift the back of your hand to your forehead in a “fainting” notion. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without your bravery Captain Momo. I hope these pancakes and chocolate milk will suffice.” You say bending to his level handing him a plate and cup. Marcus smirks much like his father always does and says “just doing my job ma’am” before he nods and turns to walk to the dining table. 

Turning to fix the other two plates you had a smile resting on your face. Looking at Christopher you say “he’s my favorite kid.” Christopher smiles briefly, before kissing you and taking both plates to the table. You give him a knowing look and tell yourself you’ll get to the bottom of this. It’s not like your boyfriend to not smile at you and his son. It’s his time to be Christopher/Dad instead of Rio. 

After breakfast, the three of you got ready and headed to Rheas. You held Christopher’s hand as you drove. Facing him, you watched him. When he wasn’t in the comfort of your own home, he was Rio. He wouldn’t show weakness. Marcus singing got you out of your head and you turned to look at him. 

“Dance with me Mimi!” he cheered as he threw his hands up in the air and waved them. Following in his action you sing and dance the same, letting the worries subside for now. 

Arriving to Rhea’s you were concerned when she wasn’t waiting outside. You and Christopher gave each other a look and he told you and Marcus to stay by the car and he got out and went to the door. Rhea answered and smiled briefly, she seemed normal, so when Christopher gave you a look you nodded and grabbed Marcus’s hand helping him out of the back of the G-Wagon.

He ran to his mom eagerly telling her about his time. You stood next to Christopher and noticed the weary look she had given you both before her smile reappeared. Marcus called from the other room and you said your goodbyes. 

Walking back to the car you wait until the both of you are settled and have pulled away onto the road before asking “Ok, so what is going on? I know you babe, so don’t bother saying everything is fine. We’ve been best friends longer than lovers, so I know you.”

He sighs, “Beth is saying she’s pregnant.” Before you can process, he continues “I’m gonna take care of it” clenching his jaw. Nodding your head is all you can do as the information processes. He quietly says your name and you look at him with tears in your eyes before facing forward when he doesn’t say anything.

He drove you back home, it was quiet the whole way and you were desperately trying to remain calm and keep your stress levels low. He walked you inside and when you turned to him he spoke first. “I love you more than anything and I am so excited for this” he says reaching out to touch your stomach but pausing to look at you. 

“How far along is she?” you ask with a neutral face and he sighs defeatedly “I don’t know. But I haven’t had sex with her since you and I..” he stops when you put a hand up. “What do you want?” you ask looking at his eyelids. When his eyes meet yours, the tears threatening to escape makes a lump form in your throat. “I want you.”

You sigh, “figure out what’s going on with Beth, we’ll figure this out.” You say pointing between the both of you. “I believe that you ended that before this, but it’s suspicious she’s telling you after shooting you” you say angrily. 

In that moment he looks at you like you’ve deciphered the code. 

Bringing his hands to either side of your head he pulls you close and kisses you roughly. He rests his forehead against yours with closed eyes for a moment before pulling back as he gets his phone out. 

“This isn’t over” he says as he turns and walks down the hallway.


	4. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't sure where the relationship is what to say to Marcus' reaction.

You know he called Mick, you heard it in his tone, and you also knew that you had no idea what he was planning.

A few days had passed, and your mind was spinning. You didn’t know how to feel. You didn’t know what to do. Christopher was busy “handling things” and you were trying to get a sense of “normalcy”. 

Being pregnant wasn’t something you ever planned for yourself. Being in love with your best friend wasn’t either but you were happy. Happy and also worried. 

Being pregnant with Rio’s child could be compromising. Being pregnant with Rio’s child while another woman was possibly pregnant with his child was a feeling you couldn’t quite put into words. 

Having time to think meant overthinking. Thoughts like ‘why did she shoot him?’ ‘Why did she tell him she was pregnant now?’ ‘She left him for dead…’ ‘What did Rhea know?’

Grabbing your phone, you decided to get some clarity. 

“Hey, I was just about to run some errands and maybe get a coffee… Would you care to join?”

“I wish I could, I had to go into work early… My coworker called in sick and I volunteered to cover.” 

“Oh okay, need me to pick up Marcus from school?”

“No… no… I uh… I should be done by then.”

“Rhea, is everything okay? I feel like you’ve been avoiding me… Is it the pregnancy?” 

A long pause came before she answered “uhh no. no that’s not… I don’t… I have to go.”

Looking at your phone you see your background. She ended the call. Something wasn’t right. 

A couple of months went by and you were beginning to show. Things with Rhea seemed the same. A steady avoidance. Things with Christopher seemed… normal… on the outside. He was busy with work, which he hardly brought up, let alone his update with Beth, who you had seen around town a few times, so you knew at least she was alive.

Christopher always kept you up to date with work. That was something you had shared from the beginning. So why now? He claimed he didn’t want you to stress but the radio silence was deafening. After two months, you began to get used to spending time alone, and when he was home, he wasn’t home mentally.

Waking up to your alarm going off you groaned as you turned on your side, feeling an empty bed. With a sigh you accepted he must have gotten up earlier, because you knew he held you last night, or was that a dream.

Looking at your phone you read : MARCUS SOCCER GAME 10:00

The nerves kicked in. Telling Marcus was on your to do list for several reasons. Wanting to be sure your baby was safe was at the top, not wanting to break Marcus’ heart just in case. Wanting to tell him with Christopher was your second priority, which was hard to do because you were seeing him less and less during the day. Not nagging because you knew how busy he could be… with everything.

You lay your head back down on your pillow as you try to will the negative thoughts away. The doubts. 

Taken out of your thoughts, you’re startled as your phone rings. Turning to look and see Rhea and Marcus on your screen was a pleasant surprise. 

“Hey Rhea” you answer trying to sound normal and that you weren’t sleeping or on the verge of tears due to hormones. 

“Hey, Marcus and I were wondering if you still wanted to watch his game today” Rhea asks kindly. “Is that Mimi?! Mom... Mom... Mom is that Mimi? Is she coming? Please come to my game Mimi!” you hear Marcus in the background, and you laugh through the fallen tears that have ran down your cheek. The love of the little boy just made your heart swell… okay you needed to get ahold of yourself. 

“I couldn’t miss one of Momo’s games! Not now, not ever!” You were almost 3 months along now and your little bump was starting to show. 

Marcus was running around as you got out of your car and you looked around. Confused when you saw Rhea talking to Beth. Marcus saw you and ran yelling your name in between laughs. “Marco?” you feined confusion as he ran closer. 

“Mimi, I’m here!” He hugged you close “Marcooo” you said as your hands instinctively went to his back to hold him closer “POLO!” he squeezed harder as he rested his head on your bump. “Oh, there you are!” you said as you squeezed him back, moving him around and making him erupt with laughter. “Mommy and Ms. Beth are over there, come on I’ll show you” he says as he grabs your hand and pulls you forward quickly. 

“Mom, Mimi’s here! Ms. Beth this is my Mimi, her and my dad are toge-.” Marcus is cut off by his mom as she tells him to go practice with his team. Rhea mouths ‘sorry’. You smile in return as you look at Beth, noticing how she quickly looks up from gazing at your stomach moments before. She looks to Rhea then and back to you. Shock evident on her face. 

A whistle blows and that indicates the game is about to start. Rhea interlocks your arm with hers as you walk towards the field “I didn’t know!” Beth yells from behind you. 

Looking towards Rhea, she doesn’t react. In the back of your mind you think the whole situation is weird but glad it wasn’t worse. 

Grabbing your camera from your bag, you hear Rhea saying she wants copies of all the pictures because ‘you always catch the best shots’. 

In between pictures you cheer on as Marcus and his team play. You take a picture of him as he scores the victory goal including everyone cheering in the background. The last picture is of him and you can see how proud he is when his teammates surround him. 

It was an amazing way to get out of your funk. After the snacks are handed out and the juices are gone all you hear is laughter as the teams slowly disperse with their family. 

Rhea thanks you for staying and helping clean up and you smile. “Mimi! Daddy’s here!” you hear Marcus as his arms wrap around his father’s neck while being held in Rio’s arms. 

Christopher smiled at you which you returned briefly before getting your camera situated. He walks closer with Marcus in his arms as he touches the small of your back he kisses you before leaning towards your ear “you alright mama?” he asks and you nod, smiling at Marcus “I’m good” you say before explaining you have to get going if you want to get this pictures edited and sent out. Christopher eyes you the entire time, trying to decipher your mood. 

Saying your goodbyes to Rhea, you walk over to Christopher still holding Marcus with a smile. “Alright handsome, I’ll see you” before kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you, Mimi.” 

Turning to Christopher “be safe, yeah?” He nods, his face confused. Reaching up you kiss his cheek before turning and walking to your car. 

A few days had gone by and you were folding laundry. Marcus spent a lot of time at your house, especially when it was Rio’s turn and ‘something came up’. So as always there was a pile of his clothes stacking up next to yours. You were so thankful that Christopher, Rhea and Marcus accepted you so easily and quickly. Your own family abandoned you years ago, so it was nice to have people around and as you looked down at your baby bump you promised to create a welcoming environment for your family to be.

Your eyes were glued to the tv, watching the newest murder mystery documentary, so when your phone rang you didn’t think to see who was calling.

“Hello?” you ask as you grab a few pieces of popcorn and bring them to your lips “hey mama.” With a short sigh you answer “hey, what’s up?” you say not caring that you’ve began to distance a bit too. 

“I know we were supposed to have a family night, but something came up and...” You cut him off “yeah, no worries, I was just going to order some pizza. Do you need me to get him?” “Nah, babygirl, I’m bringing him to you now.” “Okay, be safe” you say, and he pauses before saying “I love you.” “I love you too” after a moment of silence the phone call ends. 

Finishing putting the clothes away, there was a knock at the door. Grabbing a blanket, you drape it over you making a mental note to grab a hoodie so Marcus doesn’t ask questions, just yet.

Looking through the peephole you see his perfect face. As soon as you open the door Marcus says “Daddy said you ordered us pizza! Can we keep watching our Avenger marathon? Plleeeeaaaassseee?” he pleads as he holds onto each side of the blanket waving them away from you. You laugh and bend down and whisper “why don’t you see what’s on the tv right now?” He looks at his dad hugs him quickly, saying ‘I love you’ before he runs off. “Sorry I should’ve warned you” you say as you smile as you wrap yourself back up.

“You’re really starting to show.” his tone is saddened like he’s already missed things. You know Christopher enough to hear the pain. “How’s Beth?” you ask nonchalantly. His gaze moves upwards from your stomach to your eyes. 

“Sorry” you say quietly. “Nah, it’s my fault isn’t it?” He asks searching your face. “Shit happens, right? I’m sure they’re waiting for you. I better get inside.” You say and he takes a step towards you “ ’m Sorry” he says before kissing the top of your head. 

“Be safe” you say as he pulls away. “This isn’t over darlin’” he says and you smile lightly with a nod. “It never is” with that he steps back and as he walks away you turn and lock the doors.

The next morning you wake up and stretch, hearing cartoons on already brings a smile to your face. Your home was like Marcus’ third. He was comfortable and that meant the world to you, everything else would work itself out. 

“Hey momo, what do you want for break- oh, I didn’t know you were home” you say as you see Christopher coming from the kitchen “I got back late, and he was sleeping so hard he was snoring” he says with a laugh looking at his son who giggles but instantly denies. “Is that what that was? I thought someone was sawing logs in your room!’ you say looking at Marcus who giggles and continues to deny it. You walk past Christopher the smile still on your face as you reach into a cabinet for your daily vitamins. 

“Never thought I’d see you taking vitamins” he says with a laugh as he pours you some juice. You roll your eyes and smirk facing him. You point to your stomach “trust me, if it wasn’t for this little one depending on me- I wouldn’t” before taking a sip and taking the vitamins, making a cringed facial expression. He just nods before going back to the stove and plating the food for the three of you. 

You’re all sitting around the table with Christopher and Marcus talking about superheroes when there’s a knock at the door. 

As you begin to stand, Christopher puts his hand on your arm and gets up. As he walks to the door you wonder if things would ever go back to normal with him. You miss it more than you will ever admit, despite everything, you loved Christopher with all your heart, you couldn’t stand to cause him more stress. 

Arguing with Marcus about who would win between Thor and Captain America, you see Rhea’s form in the doorway. “Hey!” you say as you stand. When you notice her looking between you and Christopher, you walk up to her embracing her. 

“Did you want to join us?” you ask and gesture towards the table. She shakes her head no and says “I just came by to ask about your next appointment, figured it’s harder to keep things on the DL soon” she laughs when you squint at her. “Mimi, are you sick?” Marcus asks worriedly. “No papi, it’s just a check-up” Rhea explains. “We’ll catch up later, yeah?” she asks as she looks at you. 

“Of course,” you say smiling. “I’ll bring him by around noon if that’s cool.” Christopher says to her and she nods. She smiles as she excuses herself and leaves. You and Christopher share a look when suddenly you feel a smaller hand on your stomach. 

You look to Rio and his expression matches yours. Sadness. “Hey little man, why don’t you take a shower so we can go run some errands.” Marcus nods excitedly remembering the action figures and Avenger’s soaps you keep for him. 

“We’re gonna have to tell him soon mama” Christopher says with a smirk as he pulls you to him by the center pocket of your hoodie. 

With a matching smirk you say “well I’m on your time, so you let me know when you wanna do it.” His face falls slightly and you continue. “Christopher, if this is too much for you, then tell me. Because a few months ago, you wanted this but lately I can’t help but to think we’re going back to our old ways before we were a thing. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been…” “Stressed with work. Yeah I know. I’ve been stressed with growing a human and my boyfriend feeling like my brooding roommate I never see.”   
“That changes now. Spend the day with me” he says with a lick of his lip and a smirk.”

Squinting your eyes you laugh “you aren’t out of the doghouse yet papi” you say and he groans.

He brings his forehead to yours as he looks down at the small swell of your stomach. “I didn’t think you could get more beautiful, ya know? But here you are. Carrying our kid” he says as he rubs your stomach. “I fucked up. I’m sorry.” 

“Show me then Christopher. Because I feel like I’ve been doing this without you. Don’t shut me out.” You whisper and he nods as he looks into your eyes. “Never again.”

After a few moments of standing in his arms you go to the kitchen as Christopher changes. Feeling small arms wrap around you and squeezes. “Thank you, Mimi. I always like spending time with you.” 

Smiling and trying not to cry you rub his back and bend down to his level and say “Thank you for always being you and spending time with me.” Kissing his cheek before standing. 

As you turn and grab a container of left over cupcakes “If you don’t take some of these, I’ll eat them all myself” you say with a laugh. 

Watching as Marcus turns to Christopher, a beaming smile on his face as he claims “I think my baby brother or sister is a cupcake monster. And we have that in common” before turning back to you and kissing your stomach.

Your eyes begin to well at the sweet sentiment. You blink your eyes looking up. Christopher walks closer to you and kisses you. Grabbing your hand he walks you downstairs and to the car.


End file.
